Crimson Rose
Shinobi Assigned: Red Uzumaki Help me! I think I am in danger. Every night I feel that someone breaks into my room. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. When I wake up I get a bloody rose that has been placed beside me on my bed. Please I need someone to stay overnight and catch this intruder. Mission: You are assigned to travel to the Village Hidden in the Steam to protect the client and capture whoever is sending the rose. We want her mind at ease and you must find out who is responsible. Bring back the rose, It holds great importance to Izu-sama. Requirement to pass : 500 words -A man with red crimson hair and a deformed mask, black and red trench coat with a red and black sword with curves with 22 kunai around his belt and 1 smoke bomb on his side,His name is Red Uzumaki,He walks up to the clients house who messaged about the rose at their bedside every night. Red knocked on the door 5 times,The client she would answer the door with a worred "H....Hello", Red would reply,"I'm Red Uzumaki i'm here because you messaged the Village Guarded by Claws, and someone is leaving a "bloody rose" at your bed side and i'm here to guard you" she would sight with relaxation, and say "Yes i did i need someone to catch this person here would you please stay by my bed side, but dont try any funny stuff" I would look at her and chuckle then say, "ok i will not try any funny stuff" 7 hours have passed and the client is getting into the bed with a white clear silk sleep wear with frilly edges, i look away blushing under my mask, she gets under the cover and says "good night" i would say it back to her, 2 hours pass and im nodding at her bed side but i hear a creek from the floor board,i open my eyes a kinai is being thrown at my head i would lift my forearm an would deflect the kunai, then would jump up to the border of her bed and narrow my eyes and locate my target sitting in the shadow of the corner of the room,he would dash at me with a bag wrapped around his left shoulder he has a kunai in his left hand, i jump twords him with my chackra seeking puffy stuck to one of my kunai's, and toss it at him the dodges but if follows him and he make a break for the open window of the left side of the room, he jumps out and i follow, the kunai catches his right knee and slits it so he cant jump away, i come behind him with a right hook after letting out a battle cry and he looked at me, the bandit thew a stunning kick to my core and sent me flying back 2 feet, "damn that was strong for a wounded man" gets up and dashes at the man and uses 4 hand signs and yells out "wind release wind cutter", grabs my sword and send 10 chops at the bandit, he jumps up 2 hit him still in the chest leaving him with a gash open and him falling to his back half dead,i would walk up to him and ask "who sent you" this last attempt to shut me up was a bomb he lit it from some striker on his side then "BOOM" a big crater is in the ground, my bask half blasted off and my trench torn to rags i stand on the top of the house of my client holding the enemies bag i got as glimpse of his head band tho it was sand village, i open the bag and i see a rag with blood spots on it in the shape of a rose would wake my client from her slumber and say" i've completed my quest" and collect my money, i'm on my way back to the village Guarded By Claws and to give this rose to Izu-